1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a trigger lockout device, and more particularly relates to a trigger lockout device for a clip applying instrument.
2. Background and Material Information
Laparoscopic surgery is generally defined as minimally invasive surgery upon a patient, utilizing small or miniaturized medical devices by which body tissue is cut, removed or cauterized by small manipulable tools/devices through small incisions or openings within the patient's body. One such tool is a clip applier, which is used to grasp and/or crimp/seal tissue by the single hand of an operating surgeon, and is described in commonly-assigned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0040759 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,131, the entire contents of both documents being expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Prior art clip appliers have a patient-engaging distalmost end with a pair of squeezable jaws arranged on the distal end of an elongated channel or frame. The elongated channel is surrounded by an elongated tube, which elongated tube and elongated channel are secured at their respective proximalmost ends to the distal end of a pistol-like handle grip assembly. The handle grip assembly includes an arcuately movable squeezable trigger. By squeezing the trigger towards a housing portion of the handle grip assembly, a clip is advanced through the elongated channel and into the jaws from an elongated ladder-like clip supply cartridge disposed through the elongated housing. The actuating sequence includes the squeezing of the trigger to close the jaws and thus crimp the clip between the jaws, then releasing the trigger to advance a new clip into location between the jaws awaiting the next squeezing of the trigger. The elongated clip supply cartridge is fed into a receiving slot or port in the proximal end of the handle grip assembly. Once all of the clips have been discharged from the cartridge, the cartridge may be removed from the clip applier and discarded, and the clip applier may be sterilized and reused.
It is also noted that once all of the clips have been discharged from the applier, there exists the danger that the surgeon may attempt to apply a clip anyway (not realizing that all the clips have been discharged), thereby letting the jaws close upon the tissue (without applying a clip) and potentially damaging the tissue and increasing the duration of the medical procedure and the risk of complications. Therefore, a need has arisen to prevent the surgeon from attempting to apply a clip when there are no more clips left in the clip applier.